


A New Tradition

by crusadedean



Series: 12 Days Of Christmas [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 01:39:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13494118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crusadedean/pseuds/crusadedean
Summary: Sam decides to give the reader a real Christmas





	A New Tradition

It had been hours since Sam left the bunker to get some supplies that were needed. You were bored out of your mind currently watching some cheesy Christmas movie that was on tv. You’ve never really had a normal Christmas, growing up in a hunter family much like your boyfriend, Sam there was never really a time for holidays. They were foreign to you, but you didn’t mind you’ve never really experienced it enough to miss it.

Suddenly Sam burst through the door of your shared room.

“Y/N I need you to come with me,” Sam rushed.

“Is everything okay?” you questioned getting up from your position in the bed and walking over to him. 

“Yeah, just here. Turn around,” Sam told you as he gently turned you around. Once you were, Sam put a blindfold over your eyes.

“Sam, what the hell is going on?” You asked.

“Just trust me,” Sam said as he started guiding you away.

Sam eventually came to a halt informing you to stay put as he “finished some things”. You were losing your patience, you were never good with waiting and you really wanted to know what was going on. As if Sam was reading your mind he finally came up behind you.

“Are you ready?” he asked.

“I think so,” you answered before he slowly slipped off the blindfold, but what you saw wasn’t anything you were expecting at all. The bunker was completely decorated. This was a sight you never thought you’d see, it was honestly mindblowing. There was a huge tree decked out in red and silver ornaments with white lights wrapped around it and a lot of presents underneath it. Tinsel was wrapped around chairs and railings, anywhere tinsel could be placed it was there. There were three stockings hung up and lights everywhere. It was beautiful.

“What is this?” you turned and asked Sam.

“I decided to give you your first and best Christmas.” He smiled at you.

“You did all of this?”

“Dean helped out a lot, but I was planning it for awhile. I know you never had a real Christmas and even though you pretend to not be bothered by it I know you’ve always wondered what it’d be like. So I did this.”

“Sammy, you didn-this, this is way too much. You didn’t have to do this for me.” You said in awe.

“I wanted to, I figured you know, this could be our new tradition. We finally have a place to be for the holidays so why not celebrate?”

“Thank you, Sammy,” you said as you ran and collided your lips with his, he placed both hands on your cheeks holding you in place as you guys kissed. This was the nicest thing anyone had ever done for you and you couldn’t be more grateful for Sam right now.

“Get a room,” you heard Dean yell as he walked past you guys. You chuckled before putting a middle finger up towards him and deepening the kiss with Sam.


End file.
